


就是个梦而已

by bessy



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, 这
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessy/pseuds/bessy
Summary: *ooc预警*圆了牛哥和甜甜同场冰演的梦*反正各种不好看不好吃





	就是个梦而已

忙乱的后台每个人都有自己的工作，金博洋乖巧的坐在椅子上把冰鞋穿好后站起身活动了一下，感受到后方直勾勾的视线，回头便朝着羽生结弦的方向做了个鬼脸便继续做着开场前的准备，这是金博洋第二次来日本参加冰演，第一次的时候只有自己一个人并且谁都不认识，虽然和无良前辈还有织田前辈在认识不到半天的情况下靠着半吊子的英语口语水平混到了一起，但是这一次是第一次在座长是自家男朋友的情况下参加的冰演莫名显得有些紧张

羽生结弦看到眼前穿着白色长袖衬衫下搭黑色紧身裤的顺毛小朋友坐在一旁的椅子上乖顺的系好鞋带，便把手上要确认的出场顺序表交给工作人员后就坐在椅子上目不转睛的盯着起来活动的小孩，背对着自己的小屁股被黑色紧身裤包裹得更加圆润挺翘，时不时蹲下的屁股被紧身裤勒出两瓣紧紧的吸引着自己的视线，也许是自己的目光太过强烈让小孩转过身来对着自己就是一个皱眉吐舌头的表情实在是很想把人拉过来惩罚一下不安分的舌头，但是奈何马上要开始的表演不得不按耐住情绪，坐在小孩的正后面就开始肆无忌惮的盯着人儿的动作

马上要上场的男单们聚在大幕后面有一搭没一搭的聊着，金博洋站在周知方旁边兴奋的用中文聊着天，知道周知方中文还不是特别流利特地手脚并用的和人聊着等下自己的表演时中间拍手的时候要怎么笑才会帅气一些，做手部动作的时候给观众一个wink，因为手脚并用的原因做动作的原因一举一动都落在队伍后面的大醋缸羽生结弦的眼里

看着小孩傻兮兮的又是飞吻又是小蜘蛛手势还抖胸，羽生结弦气得半死走向站在金博洋后面的织田信成，得到空位的羽生向后面的织田信成点了一下头，对方放了个白眼就往后退了一步，羽生结弦大手一揽就把前面试图远离自己的人抓了过来抵在自己的怀里

“嘶！你干嘛啊，你不是应该在后面吗？”

金博洋拍掉拉着自己手臂的爪子往前挪了一步又被抓回怀里，更加过分的事大庭广众之下那人却不知羞耻的覆上自己的屁股揉搓，羽生结弦看着恋人的耳垂染上了隐隐约约的红色,坏心的加重了力道

“天天紧张吗？”

没有正面回答问题的羽生结弦把头搭在了金博洋的颈窝处对着耳朵呼气，感谢这次冰演抛弃了夜店风的概念，衣服上少了碎钻和亮片把金博洋的少年气息衬托的很好，团子特有的奶香味混合着屁股被侵犯越来越重的喘息都被羽生结弦吸了进去，从鼻腔再流到胸腔，整个过程都在叫嚣着叫嚣着，占有他！

“我紧张个啥啊，第二次了东北爷们不怕..... 而且... 你不是在吗？”

金博洋稳了稳气息，抬手发狠的拍掉在屁股上作乱的爪子后得到恋人不满的哼唧，抓住恋人的手握在自己的手里捏了捏后用食指不安分轻轻摩擦着羽生结弦的掌心

“天天加油~”

在工作人员的开场指示下羽生结弦恋恋不舍松开了手，离开时还是没忍住的探头轻咬了一口饱满的耳垂

 

随着开场音乐《世界に一つだけの花》的节奏，skater们一依次出场，简洁的考斯腾款式取代了亮晶晶的夜店服饰凸显了这首歌的主题-和平与自由，每一对的双人选手冰舞选手们在装饰上都加了一些组合的特色或是自己喜爱的一些头饰，双人的托举，冰舞的联合旋转依旧美轮美奂，女单们在自己的手腕处棒了一个花朵款式的小丝带表示在冰场上每一个选手都是唯一的那一个，贝尔曼和躬身转随着中间的间奏一一登场，男单们则系上了小碎花的领带，每个人都有自己的招牌动作，金博洋拿出了自己的招牌辣子，因为是冰演所以降低了难度但还是惹得日本冰迷们的喝彩叫好以及场上各位女孩子的掌声，随着进入最后一段间奏羽生结弦作为冰演座长出场就是一段阿克塞尔跳跃接高抬腿，瞬间撩得观众尖叫不断，最后的群舞大家都在享受着这欢乐的场景，只有羽生结弦在中间做完躬身转之后看到小孩和一旁的猴爹开始皮了两个人对视一眼后就开始手拉手转圈圈，结束后众人站成一排向观众致谢，而金博洋被普皇拉着就往女单那边去，一旁的真凛看到旁边的金博洋后像通暗号似的笑眯眯的比了一个小蜘蛛手势，金博洋回头看了一眼在中间探头探脑的羽生结弦后，皮孩似的回了真凛一个小蜘蛛手势，羽生结弦愤愤的受贿视线心里默默的记下这笔账盘算着时间，是该好好收拾一下自家皮孩了

 

金博洋回头看了一眼自家男票后兴致勃勃的转身就是一个带着小虎牙的小蜘蛛手势就朝着真凛比了过去，动作一出不光是场上的小姐姐们被撩到姨母笑就连观众们都是一片卡哇伊的赞叹声，没办法日本人就是抵挡不住八重齿的魅力

 

致谢结束下场后就是个人表演的时间，冰演分上下两场，在上半场最后一个出场的金博洋乖乖坐在行李箱上玩着手机等待轮到自己换衣服的顺序，带着耳机刷着抖音的金博洋感觉到前面一坨黑影来来去去的晃悠，暗暗的笑了笑后默默的伸出一条腿等着，羽生结弦每一次经过金博洋面前的时候都是走疯大佬上身的样子，头抬得高高的一点也不注意脚下，突然冰刀套与冰刀套相碰的声音在休息室响起，快要倒下的羽生结弦往旁边一坐就靠进了下意识敞开双手的金博洋的怀里，突如其来的闹剧引得所有人的视线投向角落，羽生结弦就这这样的姿势像其他人道着歉，被羽生结弦挡着的金博洋也探出头来软软的用日语向各位表示歉意

 

“呼，吓死我了天天，我差点就摔下去了”

 

看众人没再关注这个角落的羽生结弦转过头用脸颊蹭了蹭金博洋的脸，金博洋嫌弃的甩了甩头开口

 

“啧，我觉得刚刚我应该把你丢下就跑的”

 

“跑去哪？跑去和真凛玩吗？”

 

果然还是比较了解自家的嗲精的，伸手揉了揉羽生结弦空落落的天鹅颈

 

“啧你和小女孩吃什么醋啊？”

 

“可是天天今天都没有和我那么开心的说话！还和其他人比了小蜘蛛手势！”

羽生拉过小孩的手反复揉捏摆出小蜘蛛的手势，金博洋死死的攥着小拳头对羽生结弦的撩拨完全不为所动，羽生只能时不时像按压猫前掌一样，按压着金博洋握拳而鼓起的肉肉，这里戳戳那里刮刮

 

“算了算了和你说不通，我要去换衣服了别压着我”

 

自知理亏的金博洋故作嫌弃的把手一抽，抖了抖腿把羽生结弦推开后拿着自己的小拉箱走进更衣室，被嫌弃的羽生看着金博洋透红的耳朵笑了笑，毕竟冰演还长着呢等小孩表演完离自己上场也还早嘛

 

金博洋这次只用准备一套节目的他不再宠幸日本冰迷热爱的小蜘蛛，延续上个赛季的风格的他想要多锻炼锻炼自己对P分的感觉，抛去比赛时的紧张状态看看自己用最好最轻松的状态演绎最热烈  
最热情的佛朗明戈

冰场上一束追光打在中央，灯光下的红衣男孩摆在开场的姿势，考斯滕的红色代表着奔放和热情，领口深V开至胸口上方露出精致白皙的锁骨，不算太过的设计却更能体现东方小伙子稚嫩和成熟魅力之间那一股股游走的诱惑，恰到好处的红黑过渡领口和袖口的珍珠点缀，显得本来就纤细的脖子和手腕更加白皙细腻

是冰演的缘故降低了配置多了更多的律动感，每一个鼓点每一个滑行都在释放着这个男孩子的魅力，第一个跳成功以后，笑得更加灿烂

中间变换间奏的时候，听取了周知方的建议拍手的时候想着羽生盯着镜头嘴角勾起一抹笑，坐在后台通过电视看着“直播”的选手们都在感叹着博洋的进步，越来越放松了

羽生结弦看着小孩在冰场上游刃有余的微笑的撩人，笑容简直在心里甜到比噗嗓的那罐蜂蜜还甜，谢幕时此起彼伏的掌声就是对小甜心最好的鼓励，但自己可能要亲自去尝尝这抹甜

 

从场上下来的金博洋踩着冰刀一一鞠躬的像给予掌声的工作人员和同僚们致谢，和下一个上场的选手比个五之后，跑到羽生旁边，用肩膀撞了一下，语气上扬的挑衅

“嘿嘿怎么样，是不是比你那大溜达撩多了？”

“恩的确，是比以前的探戈撩，但是还是有几处地方的力度不是那么到位，走我去帮你指点指点”

金博洋愣愣的看着羽生结摇头晃脑的边说边拉着自己的手腕往更衣室走，边走还小声嘀咕，看样子是有点撩过火了

“哎不是大哥，你慢点我穿着冰刀的到时候踩着你!!!!!”

开门，把人推进去，关门，上锁四个动作一气呵成

“你想干.....！”

“我只是想天天帮我换考斯特”

得，又是熟悉的开吃前无辜的语气，金博洋看着眼前没皮没脸的人心想还是三二一走为上策为妙

“我跟你说换衣服就好好换听见没！我先出去把冰刀换下来，这玩意儿硌脚！”

手刚搭上把手，就被羽生背后抱死死的拉进怀里，头还放在还有点汗水的颈窝处

“你别.....现在可是还在冰演！你...你还是座长别这样”

在一起那么多年，恋人的一举一动都剖析得一清二楚，这个反应在金博洋看来就是典型的吃醋了

“三次了天天，一次不理我，两次和真凛眉来眼去，第三次直接和Vincent各种撩，居然还撩到冰演上！你说该罚吗！”

羽生结弦故意靠在金博洋侧脸呼着热气，不带妆的笑脸被热气熏得通红，数着罪状时，还拉着金博洋攥着袖口的手，细细的把玩

“罚..罚也别在这里啊，回酒店再说！”

金博洋被喷在脖子上的热气弄的痒痒的，差点软了身子，知道今天逃不掉了也任由那人乱来了，抬手在那人的脖子处捏了捏语气软软的

“你搞快点，你是最后上场的啊我的座长”

“天天不急，还有那么多人呢，现在这种情况先担心自己吧”

隔着考斯腾就吻上肩头，带着热度的舌头和粗糙的衣服布料摩擦让金博洋一秒落入羽生结弦编织的名叫情欲的网，一点一点的吞噬掉自己的理智，就着背后抱的姿势顺势摸下伸进裤子，隔着内裤挑逗着柱身，带着热度的手指时不时蹭过已经吐水侵湿布料的马眼，惹得小孩的屁股不断扭动着，蹭得羽生只想立马扒下裤子操弄这个不听话的小屁股

 

"一起堕落吧，神明"

 

金博洋转过身把恋人的手放到自己臀部，羽生会意的咬上小孩的下嘴唇，手在臀部捏了捏就拉下人儿的内裤扒开臀瓣，后面已是湿滑不堪，揉了揉穴口的软肉就着肠液滑进两根手指轻轻按压肠肉，惹得那人咬着嘴唇偏头靠在怀里支撑着不掉下去，金博洋怎么也想不到有一天踩着冰刀被羽生的手指操

“天天可要小声一点哦，外面可是有很多人的”

抱着人也压抑不住自己的恶作剧因子，羽生舔咬着人儿的耳骨，湿腻腻的气音打在耳膜上

金博洋被刺激得夹紧了后穴的手指，低头咬了一下恶魔的肩头，带着一点哭腔哼唧

“那你快.....快操我啊，我的座长”

下身鼓起的一大包被金博洋连带着内裤扯下，触不及防的解放了的阴茎，在小孩的肚皮上弹了弹，金博洋也不自觉的用自己的阴茎和对方的摩擦，羽生结弦把手指抽出把小孩翻了个身，让人撑着更衣室的桌子，随意的撸了几下阴茎就怼在一张一合挽留着手指的后穴

“那我就开动了，博洋君”

“唔.....你快点.....啊!操你妈别那么突然啊！”

巨物比两只手指粗让后穴撑得没有了褶皱，一插到底让金博洋爽到骂了句国骂，果然不愿意穿DB的让无数冰迷瞩目焦点的羽生结弦大人从不让人失望

“天天你要操谁？？嗯？”

等穴口慢慢适应之后，羽生结弦就扶着胯骨抽离穴口又重重的顶上前列腺口，金博洋手一个没扶稳，差点就摔在桌上，抿了抿嘴把到嘴边的操你吞了下去，毕竟等下还要登场的不想死在更衣室

“我......我要你操我”

“那我就恭敬不如从命了！”

把人扶正圈在自己的怀里，下身剧烈的一下一下操到最深的地方

“啊哈......你...你轻点...哈...你自己说外面有人的”

“那没办法了....天天就只能小声一点了”

大尾巴狼说完更加起劲的加快抽插的节奏，金博洋只能抑制着呻吟声抬着头缓解着快感，羽生结弦一低头舔咬上带着薄汗的脖颈

“唔.....羽生.....哈啊.....别舔”

歪头躲避火热的舌头，下身承受着猛烈的撞击，金博洋觉得自己快要被搞疯了，一边觉得爽到上天一边又羞耻的咬着下嘴唇

“啊快....哈呀.......慢一点我手好酸....羽生”

没力气的金博洋一撒手整个人趴在桌子上，使得桌子带着整个人发出吱呀吱呀的声音，为了避免发出声音，羽生结弦把整个人靠在自己的胸膛上，带着人走到靠里的角落，让人跪坐在沙发上，这个人靠在沙发沿上

“天天舒服吗？”

“唔....前面.....哈...前面好难受.....帮我羽生”

把人的后拉链拉开，因手部撑着肩胛骨就像两对小翅膀一样挥动着，羽生没忍住的欺身上去，轻柔的吻着，手也伸到金博洋身前帮他舒缓，马眼吐着白浊正好顺滑了撸动，羽生不断的刺激着马眼和囊袋，三重刺激让金博洋没忍住的软了腿

“哈啊羽生.....哈唔.....我要射了...让我！”

“小声一点宝贝，你听见音乐了吗？音乐结束就射给你”

坏心眼的堵着小孩的小孔不让人射，还跟着音乐合起了乐

金博洋在心里已经开始国骂了，什么时候了还合乐你这个合乐狂魔

跟着音乐节奏快速的一点一点打在前列腺口，一下又一下

“天天等下我也要上场了要好好看哦”

“唔......你让我射我就.....哈....不要磨！”

“乖孩子要听话才对”

使着坏心眼磨着脆弱的一点，感受肠肉的火热和小穴的湿润，穴肉言行不一的吸着阴茎，金博洋  
感受到恋人的尺寸和柱身的青筋凸起，摩擦像是要着了火一样，虽然让人留恋但是闭着眼一鼓作气的夹紧了小屁股，羽生就这样射在了小孩体内

“天天....？！”

“哈yuzu.....pleaz！.....”

羽生连忙放开堵着的手，让小孩射了出来，急忙退了，在旁边的柜子上拿了纸巾帮还没什么力气的小孩善了后

“天天你是想回去继续吗？”

缓过神来的金博洋拿着纸巾擦了擦沙发背上的液体，顺便把俩人的下体擦干净提上裤子，示意羽生把一旁的拉杆箱拉过来

“所以现在热身完毕的结弦君可以换考斯特了吗？”

“那天天帮我好不好？”

白了笑眯眯的大尾巴狼，认命的，把那人的运动服给脱掉，刚刚没脱衣服就被抓着操，没想到在休赛期，恋人的腹肌又大了一圈，还印着薄汗提醒着刚刚的剧烈运动，耳朵又不自觉的红了

“好了！裤子你自己换还有发型别忘了！我出去换换气！”

不自然的把裤子发胶一股脑塞到羽生的怀里，就踩着冰刀歪歪斜斜的往门外走去，转身的时候羽生看到了忘记拉好拉链的考斯腾，把人看了下来

“你等我我们一起出去，你一个人出去太奇怪了”

羽生迅速的换好衣服，对着更衣室里的镜子随便抓了个背头就把人的手架在自己的肩上

“一会出去你别说话知道不？”

“为啥？”

“嘘，晚上回去我再收拾收拾你夹射我的事”


End file.
